Into the Blue
by vballxox
Summary: After a case gets to Sara, things get rough. GSR mentioned. And no, I dont own anything.


This is just a one shot thing

**This is just a one shot thing. Popped into my head one night so I thought I should write it down. Hope you like it******

"Chris, NO! Stop it. plee.." Christina's screams got drowned out by the water.

- - - -

"Hey Jim, What have we got?" Gil asked him and he and Sara approached the yellow tape.

"Christina Harper, 21 years old, murdered in her bathtub. Its a shame." he answered back. "Last door on the left," he yelled to them as they entered the house

Sara was the first one in, followed closely by Gil. When Sara saw the woman floating there in her bath, she gasped. Gil looked at her worriedly knowing that some of these cases got to her.  
She quickly regained her composure and said,

"I'll start dusting for prints."

"Ok, Hey David, do we have a T.O.D yet?" Gil asked him reaching his side.

"By the looks of it, your vic has been dead approximately two hours. Theres some bruising around the neck. Looks like she was held down" he said.

The paramedics soon came in to retrieve the body. Once everyone was gone, Sara and Gil were the only ones left in the bathroom. It was really silent, until Sara broke the silence.

"How could someone just hold someone under the water and watch them die?" she asked her voice quivering.

Gil didn't respond right away, but when he did, he said,

"Sara honey, I don't know why some people choose to do that. Don't let the case get to you though ok?" He hoped he said the right thing.

"Yeah, Yeah, Gil I know, I've had enough of your lectures about not getting personal with the victims." She slammed her kit shut and started walking to the door.

"I'm going to get some air, I'll be back in a few minutes." and she stalked off.

"Sh!t," Grissom swore under his breath.

He was just finishing up processing the bathroom and getting ready to leave when Sara came back into the room. There was obvious evidence on her face of crying, even though she was trying to hide it.

"Hey," he said softly.

She looked up at him and gave him a half hearted smile.

"I actually finished processing the scene. What do you say we pack up and go home?" he asked her.

She reached her kit, picked it up and turned to look at Grissom. She nodded her head while a silent tear slid down her cheek.  
Gil escorted her outside the crime scene and into his vehicule. The car ride home was beyond silent. Grissom reached over and took ahold of her hand. She clutched ahold of it, but didn't say anything. He kept stealing glances at Sara, but she was staring out the window in her own little world.

When he drove into the driveway, Sara opened the door and stormed into the house. Gil entered, and sighed heavily. He was worried about how this case was going to affect her. He locked the door behind him, and patted Hank on the head before heading upstairs.  
When he got to the bedroom, she was sitting on the bed staring into space.

"Honey, are you ok?" he asked her worriedly, pulling her onto his lap.

She shuttered, but nestled herself closer to him.

"I think I'm just going to go grab a bath and go to bed." She stated, walking into the direction of the bathroom. She didn't close the door all the way, just enough for Grissom to see a crack of light.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt. He changed and climbed into bed.

Meanwhile, Sara was sitting in the middle of their gigantic bath tub, thinking of Christina.

_How could have she been feeling when her attacker held her under the water?_ Sara was thinking.

_Would it have been quick and painless? _She thought.

She took a huge breath of air, and plunged her head under the water. Everything was so dark. There was no noise. It was so peaceful.

_Maybe it wasn't has painful as it seems._ Sara was thinking, still under the water.

_This is actually quite nice. No noise. And the warm water all around me is really nice too. _She kept telling herself.

Grissom, who was laying in bed reading, glanced at the clock and noticed how long Sara had been in the bath.

"Sara honey, you almost done?" he yelled.

No response.

"Sara?" he yelled again.

Again, no answer. He threw his book and ran into the bathroom.

There she was, her small slender body under the water. She wasn't moving.  
Gil ran over to the tub and yanked her out.

"SARA. SARA, CAN YOU HEAR ME. WAKE UP HONEY" he was yelling.

He felt for a pulse, and found one. Her eyes were still closed, and she wasn't moving.

"Sara. Please please wake up." he was holding her in his arms. He reached over to his cellphone and began dialing when he heard her coughing. He turned back his attention to her, and saw her eyes fluttering. She was coughing on water.

"Sara honey, yes, you are going to be ok." he was saying over and over again.

"Gil. Gil.. I'm so sorr..y/" she croaked.

"Shhh," he said. He was rocking her gently. He grabbed a hanging towel and wrapped it around her cold body.

"I dont.. know what happened.. I was just seeing.. How it would feel.. and then.. I dont know.. " she was crying. Gil wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He picked her up and took her back into the bedroom. She was still crying. He set her on the bed, and went and retrieved one of his shirts and some of her shorts. When he got back to her side, Sara's head was buried into a pillow, and she was sobbing quietly.

"Lets get some jammies on you ok?" Gil said, removing the towel from her body. He put the shirt over her head and helped her get her arms through. She stepped down into the shorts.  
Once she had them on, she flung herself at him.

"Shhh, honey its ok, youre ok. Everythings going to be alright." He kept telling her.

He pushed the blankets aside and layed her down. He placed them over she shaking body and went around to the other side. He climbed under the blankets with her and pulled her body over to him. She clung onto him for dear life.

She cried for a while, and when she started to stop, Gil sensed that maybe she was asleep. He has spent the last hour holding her in his arms and reassuring her.  
He kissed the top of her head, and held her closer to him.

"Gil.. I dont know what to say.." she whispered, shuttering.

"Then dont say anything," he whispered in her ear.

"No.. but. I have to.. Gil.. You know I wasn't trying to.. " she stopped, and took and deep breath.  
"I wasn't trying to do.. you know.. kill myself," she whispered, choking back a sob.

"Yes honey, I know, "

"I was just seeing how.. how.. Christina felt.. and then.. I dont know, It felt so good and soothing under the water, and then I dont know what happened." she was crying again.

"Shh, baby its ok. You're safe. Everything is going to be ok." he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I was so scared. I couldve have lost you," she was saying. It struck Gil that she was right. He could have lost HER tonight. He kept it together though, not wanting to break down in front of her in the state she was in.

"Shhh, Sara, you're here, I'm here, we're together. Its going to be ok."

She quieted down, and snuggled closer to Gil.

"I love you Gil."

"I love you too Sara, very much."

She fell asleep, and he stayed awake, holding onto the only person he truly ever loved, and thanking everything was going to be ok.

FIN :)


End file.
